


Shinobi 忍者

by liumingyanstan (sunshoyo)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genjutsu, M/M, Naruto AU, Naruto being Naruto, Other, Parallel Universe, Past life, Reborn - Freeform, Reincarnation, SOON TO BE NINJUTSU, Taijutsu, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, What if the uchiha clan wasnt slaughtered, adorable kids, adorable ships, and sent to somewhere far away, no plans really lets just see what happens, pray I have enough motivation for this, this is like what if rin didnt die and obito was his husband, what if kakashi had a daughter, what if that danzo didnt meddle, who doesnt want some shinobi lessons hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshoyo/pseuds/liumingyanstan
Summary: It was another pristine time in the blank abyss. Her breaths are no longer suffocated nor bloody when she first fell from the unknown ceilings of limitations. Two decades had passed.She didn’t do anything different that day, but a blaring noise of panic stricken scream disturbed the Purgatory that time. Day? Night? She couldn’t tell. For there was no day or night, sun or moon or the stars in this room. After all, there was only a ceilings of limitations.She didn’t do anything different at all. She only swayed in her usual moods of self-hate and unswerving self-blaming. She couldn’t go to neither Hell nor Heaven. Ascended to be a divine beings or descended into devillish creatures because she was... unfinished.





	1. Reincarnate

**Author's Note:**

> Brooooo I’m just attempting this so uhm *coughs* I’ll be in your care <3   
There’s gonna be shinobi lessons and registers in later chapters >.<

In the bottomless pool of darkness, a light transversing across the medium halted once the bell chimed. One particular crimson glint borne out of the source illuminated the vicinity, painting it with sensual colour of passion. 

“Greetings. Your summoning to the temple today was remarkable.” He began. The man was right about that. It was indeed remarkable how she, despite failing hard in life was called forth again by the Heaven’s mandate. Not that she recalled anything pleasant from her past life.

If, a remarkable person was remarkable for their contribution in life. Then, what stand before these shining and quaiantly charming audiences was just a timid, ordinary girl with no extra merits at all. However, it was because of this very reason the Purgatory couldn’t let her pass to neither Heaven nor Hell. She was simply there, floating, quiet and painted with regret and loneliness. Until that one strong will emerged. 

The vision earlier has slowly adjusted into a clearer and vivid image. All above her was no doubt the Gods and Goddesses of the mortal realm. The one who sits proudly on the throne, emblazoned with red armour was scrutinizing her. His eyebrows sharp, his eyes unyielding and his gestures wafts an air of glory and power. Behind him was a statue of him holding a sword… Strikingly handsome in his stance.

“A martial god huh” She immediately thought and began to study her surroundings. They were lively as they chatter about their feats of strength and glorious celestial life. Her head was dipped low as it starts to throb when she catches phrases like ‘chakra’ and ‘ninjutsu’ every now and then.

“Silence.” The martial god demanded and the loquacious and turbulent situation a breathless silence.  
At the corner of her eyes, a man dressed in blue armour was throwing a glare at her. His head was adorned with steel helmet, on its forehead was carved with a unique swirling pattern and triangle-shaped symbol. It could be her imagination but soon a confirmed theory that the said man would eradicate her right then and there if not for the current conference at hand.

The martial god puffed out his chest before projecting his mighty voice. “You understood that by agreeing to this, you will be transmigrated into a new body.”

Oh yeah. I was here for that. The tiny voice in her squeaked.

Her eyes bore no resentment, no sign of disobedience either. So, she nodded. 

Who knew, by a single harmless nod could jeopardize her entire existence by the draw of the silver blade on her neck. The chattering audience was once again gasping with joy and surprise at it. Truly a questionable reaction of celestial beings, one must point out.

The man in the blue armour scowled at her with great dissatisfactio- no, perhaps loathe.

“Tobirama. Don’t be rash. The girl was answering respectfully.”

“Great brother. She is about to be born into the devil’s clan and destined to walk the Earth with the main household. Truly shameful and deplorable.” He defended, not once pulling away the sword. 

Her pale skin now translucent, the red gleam of her body morphed into a fluorescent shade. 

The martial god sighed and glanced at the trembling girl, confused of her own situation. He looked at her and smiled. His broad smile sent sparks of comfort and warmth into her. 

“Very well. From this point onwards, you’re reborn as new person. Thus, do not despair for every bits and pieces of your past life will slowly dissipates as you collect memories in this life.”

Just like that, a hole of blinding light penetrated her abdomen but it wasn’t painful the least. Her vision slowly turned into a tunnel and her head felt like a ticking time bomb. Violent and loud strings of noises filled her head before her mortal shell was sucked into the incandescent hole.

Her onyx eyes caught the martial god mouthing something earlier, it was abrupt and quick but she could make out what he whispered before being plunged into the said loophole.

“I am not god. It’s Hashirama Senju.”


	2. Festive and Celebration pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s fluffy sasunaru in this! Just quality family time and clan bonding in Konoha y’all

Today, the always bustling and quiet Uchiha Clan compound was extraordinarily full of excitement and activity. The entrance hall was filled with people dressed in navy blue, red, purple haori and kimono alike, bringing gifts as their congratulatory token. Some of them are lucky talismans, infant-sized sweater, plastic chopsticks printed with elegant paintings, a self-woven blanket. There was also Bonsai plant gifted by the Nara clan to symbolize their hope that the newborn baby girl will brings harmony, peace, order of thoughts and balance. Such gesture was incredibly a good sign of friendship and partnership amongst the two clans. Which also explains why the entrance hall is flooded with people once the sun came out of its slumber from the East. 

The occassion was nothing special. But, given the current position of Fugaku Uchiha as the leader of the Uchiha Clan. A feast was thrown as a celebration for the third heir of the Uchiha clan. Itachi, 9 years old in age was smiling ears to ears as he looked up at her baby sister with such adoration and fondness. Sasuke, although pouty and sulky because Itachi paid more attention to the new member in the family finally gave in and made funny faces at their little sister. Mikoto was still lethargic so she was resting peacefully at her chamber. 

“Sasuke! Don’t do that face. You’ll scare the baby before she could even see your face!” Obito commented, while clutching his stomach and wiping tears from his eyes. He was laughing relentlessly at Sasuke’s face instead.

“Eh? Yuyami can’t see my face yet? But her eyelids are open~” Sasuke pouted and scrunched his eyebrows, appear to be deep in thought. Pondering why couldn’t his baby sister see him...

“Yuyami? What a beautiful name” Rin suddenly peered from her husband’s shoulder. She was dressed in lavender kimono, an Uchiha crest emblazoned at the back, her usual short hair was tied into a bun and kept in place by a Camellia ornament.

“Right! Mikoto nee-sama said so” Obito grinned and patted the cushion next to him, gesturing Rin to sit next to him.

Rin squeezed his sturdy shoulder before giving a sweet smile. “Yuyami-chan can’t see yet. All that she’s looking at right now is probably fuzzy because her eyesight is still developing.”

Sasuke finally nodded and was satisfied with the answer his aunt has given him and stopped his clownery. 

Rin stood up and wrapped the baby in her arms, “Obito and Sasuke-kun, please help out the people at the entrance hall~ We’re getting more guests later. Nara clan and Akimichi clan is also coming, and oh! Minato sensei is on his way!” 

With the last word of it, both shot up their heads, eyes wide as a saucer!  
“Naruto??? Is??? Coming???” Sasuke’s eyes shined as bright as a ten thousand Watts light bulb.

Obito was surprised that the Hokage would pay a visit to the Uchiha. Hokage life is not a walk in the park. Daily missions to be assigned, daily paperworks and weekly report and surveying, what more of the upcoming Hokages’ Annual Summit. However, it never ceased to amaze Obito how committed Minato was towards his career and his family. He figured out that Kushina and Naruto would probably stay later to bond with the family and excitedly exitted the dining room. 

“Rin-chan! Tell Mikoto nee-sama to rest up. She’s gonna be restless once she’s awake.” Obito smiled lovingly at his wife before pulling the sliding door.

Sasuke stood next to Itachi, who was as tired as Fugaku is. The sky was completely dark now, the moonlight has peeked from the cover of the night. Its luminescence was displayed majestically and the glow shimmered above Konohagakure. It was spectacular that night.

Lanterns were lit up at every corners of the compound. Their glow enough to accentuate the wooden wall, the signpost, the road, the cemented path, and the tranquil Zen garden situated right next to the kitchen. 

The kitchen however was extremely productive, emanating all sorts of aromatic, scrumptious and tantalizing smell. There were tasty tamagoyaki that melts in your mouth, the mouthwatering dango, sweet and warm red bean paste bun, chicken soup with herbs, fried rice, sake rice, vegetable soup, fragrant tomato rice, tofu, green tea, red tea, black tea and fruits.The chefs, lead by Teuchi, the Ichiraku Ramen owner was cooking since morning without rest and was only replaced for a quick shift by his daughter and a few other assistants. It was a sight to behold. Seeing a man cooking so fervently.

Itachi, who takes a break every 2 hours has already chomped about 15 sticks of dango and is very pleased about it. He was about to visit the dining hall before realizing Sasuke was tugging at him. 

“Nii-san... Has Naruto came?”, his tone a bit hopeful.

Before Itachi could answer, a bright haired guy shouted enthusiastically “SASUKE!” showing his big smile. Kushina shushed him before nodding at Fugaku, who was standing at the door frame looking solemn yet... happy. Minato, not in his usual Hokage attire was dressed in blue yukata soon followed after and exchanged greetings with the Uchiha head. 

Itachi showed them to the current dining hall, where most of the clans’ women were chatting happily, enjoying themselves. Their children running about, some of them laughing some of them crying and some of them playing games, entertaining themselves with shoji, and dice games. The moment Kushina entered the room, everyone stared in bewilderment and gaped, “Lord Hokage’s wife! Kushina-sama has arrived” then she assimilated to the crowd rather easily. 

Naruto, dressed in orange yukata pulled Sasuke by his navy blue yukata sleeve outside.  
“Your baby sister sure have a great party!” the boy giggled.

“Really? She couldn’t even see it but I hope she’s happy”

“See? Huhhh? Of course she could. She has eyes doesnt she” Naruto countered at the weird statement by his bestfriend.

“But... my aunt.. R-Rin-san said her eyesight still gotta develop sho she can’t sh-shee yet” Sasuke’s voice was lower.

Naruto, appear to understand what he was saying noticed a sudden sniffle next to him. He stiffened at it and steal a glance at him.

“Sasuke? Are you crying?”

“...No”

But Sasuke is crying. When he looked to Naruto’s side, it was clear that he was sobbing earlier. His nose snotty, bottom lips jutted out and cheeks wet with tears. 

Sasuke knew what was coming. Naruto isn’t gonna stop making fun of him now... Before he braced himself for the teasing, Naruto’s short arms suddenly enveloped him. His heart fluttered at the sudden warmth of comfort initiated. 

“It’s okay, Sasuke. I’m sure your sister would know about it. So don’t worry okay? Your sister loves you~” Naruto rubbed his back and Sasuke was..... so happy. Smile was slowly making its way to his blushing face. Instead of getting teased of, he was consoled with full of love. His heart frenzied at that and immediately hugged Naruto back.

“Are you okay now? If yes, I reaaaaaally wanna eat right now! It even smelled like Ichiraku Ramen here earlier” Naruto balled his hands into a fist and shot it up to the sky.

Of course it would smell like Ichiraku Ramen... The chef is currently cooking in the kitchen!  
Sasuke shook his head before linking his arms with Naruto and they headed to the food paradise.


	3. Festive and Celebration pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They knew, she passed away in the knowledge that her daughter is safe.  
They also knew that she attempted to kill herself before they arrived.  
It was dark that time, but Kakashi noticed it, Hanayume was a splitting image of his mother. 
> 
> Well. That was 11 months ago. Almost a year? Kakashi was amazed but immediately paid more attention to the said child that was strapped behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another character introduce! Who might this be I wonder?

While in some distant land where the folks are celebrating merrily for a newborn, it could be the complete opposite to another pole or another land…

The silver moon hung low on the sky that night, almost imitating one’s curiosity to take a closer look at the newborn child below, inside the chamber. She was wrapped in soft cotton blanket, lulled by her mother’s soothing voice. The room was dim. Its source originated from the oil lamp outside.

Hanayume’s lips frowned. She was so_ tired_. Her sore limbs shooting pain at every slight movement. The nurses were occupied with making ointments and medicines at the corner of the room so she couldn’t possibly burden them anymore. Suddenly, loud and fast footseps approached the room and the next thing she knew her silky yet tangled black hair was fisted by the brutal man. The nurses immediately dropped their equipments, shouted in shock and anger in the process.

** “**I pray to the Gods and Buddhas everyday! It must have been you. YOU SCANDALOUS WENCH.” The man, dressed in his armour shoved her head to the wall. She was drenched in sweat, tears fell incessantly across her pale cheeks, her body trembled of fatigue after battling with pain of giving birth. No matter how much she was protesting internally, she couldn’t scream because her voice was hoarse from the intense labour.

“I beg you Lord Sabito. Don’t hurt the lady like this, pLEASE” A servant clinged at his master’s legs, acting as a punchbag and protector to the shaking victim. It was futile, however. The louder the cries of the servants, the more furious and violent the master is.

“YOU WRETCHED VERMINS GET OFF ME OR I’LL DECAPITATE YOUR HEADS” He roared in anger, not caring the blood spurting out of the person's nose.

“MY LORD PLEASE.”

The sleeping baby was instantly jolted awake by the noise. The baby was fragile, sensitive to noise so she wailed loud in the night.The argument has not subsided as more servants, nurses and medical practitioners swarmed into the chamber to calm the raging Samurai Lord. They were begging and pushing the said man out of the door. The situation was pure chaos.

“PLEASE LET MILADY RECOVER FIRST, SABITO-SAMA. SHE IS VERY TIRED AT THE MOMENT” The servants begged and begged. Desperate for the master to see reason.

One, two, three…

SIX PEOPLE WAS HOLDING HIM BACK FROM INFLICTING MORE INJURIES TO HIS OWN WIFE.

With much resistance, they finally stumbled out and his subordinates locked him down with robust strength and endurance. The nurses dexterously shut its door to prevent any more noises into the room.

“LET GO OF ME! I HAVENT SETTLED A SCORE WITH THAT BITCH YET!”

“MY LORD- I MUST REPORT TO YOU THIS INSTANT-“

“TO HELL WITH YOUR REPORTS LET ME SEE HER”

“The shinobi of Konoha has infiltrated this land. 200 of our men standing guard around this castle has been wiped out. The innermost of our castle defence has already been deployed.”

Lord Sabito fell silent. “Their target?”

“Your successor, Sabito-sama.” The soldier obediently answered. Mentally patting himself using the term instead of ‘daughter’ or else he would be wiped out before the invaders arrived.

“Tch. Those bastards was probably assigned by that wench’s family. Despicable.”

“Your orders. Sabito-sama?”

“Bring the wench and the child and those disgusting servants to escort her to the mountain. The rest of you, stay here and fight!” The soldiers scattered all around to carry out their respective tasks. They work efficient and fast because they knew they’re time-bounded. One minor blunder and the rest is obliged to commit seppuku. So they hustled.

While samurai troops consisted of ten or two thousand men to execute a plan, it only required 3 at most for an elite ninja to accomplish it. They work in shadows, risking their life and rely on intellect, strength and agility. That is what being a shinobi is all about. Kakashi coughed, feeling uneasy as he recalled the Hokage’s orders.

“This is considered S-rank mission. Although the location is a civilian land, the specifics are the Tokugawa Castle. The child was born last night. The details are in this file” Minato placed it in front of Kakashi’s reach.

“Can we know whose wish is this based on, Hokage-sama?” Asuma lifted his cigarette and inquired respectfully.

“Sakumo Hatake”

Minato is a clever man. Although clever, he’s actually optimistic. Although optimistic, he’s actually clever. The turns of destiny often gambled on his side and now as the Jounin team headed to a civilians’ territory, they still have lingering thoughts of their leader’s words. More importantly, the said child possess importance to Konohagakure.

They didn’t engage in combats with the samurai positioned every corner of the castle for within the Tokugawa castle, a double agent has infiltrated it and provided intels of the target’s location. While those swordsmen were unnerved of the unexpected attacks, the enemies actually altered their plans. After all, why die unnecessarily?

The three shinobi were well hidden between the long branches. The woods in the mountain area was particularly thick and provides a good hide. It was not long before scrunches of sticks and soft murmurs was heard. A small and dark palanquin was carried with care, swaying a little but the cries was still heard regardless. The slight smell of blood wafted in the chilly air but it was so cold that normal people wouldn’t be able to sniff it. Just before Kurenai could dwell into her premonition, Kakashi hummed.

“I wanna go back right now. Let’s end this quickly can we?” Kakashi whispered.

“That’s only natural” Kurenai smirked.

Then, they dropped a white smoke bomb and landed next to the palanquin. Their swift movement carried the palanquin far off the hazy vicinity, ensuring the target inside is alive. The four men that carried the palanquin was clearly appalled but unable to open their eyelids as the smoke stung their eyes. “WHATS HAPPENING? OH NO MILADY? MILADY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

Horrifying screams swept over the escorts, some running without direction, some passed out after inhaling the thick and potent smoke, while some frozen at their place confused of the situation.

Kakashi lifted its blinds but was stuck on his place. Their eyes as wide as a saucer at the melancholic sight before them.

“Lady Hanayume?”

The woman’s skin was as pale as a snow, her silky hair cascaded past her shoulder was painted with crimson dye, her eyelashes wet and lips slightly parted. Some gasps and huffs escaped past her face. Her arms, although shaking was cradling her child carefully. Her eyes brightened a bit as she saw two figures outside the palanquin. She pulled the baby close to her chest and brushed her lips on her forehead.

Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma was stunned in silence.

“Your name is Tsukiko. Tsukiko Hatake. Mum loves you. Be a good person, okay?” Hanayume sobbed as she lifted the baby and placed it in Kurenai’s arms.

“Lady Hanayume. What do you plan on doing now?” Kakashi asked, masking his concern by crossing his arms.

Her long fingers wiped the eyelashes and looked up the sky. “The moon is beautiful tonight.” She sighed when she eyed the moon.

“I’ll be fine from here. Thank you for taking good care of Tsukiko. Thank you.” She bowed to the three people before her, but never once lifted her head afterwards.

They immediately flee from the scene with great speed. They headed South to reach Konoha. The baby was tucked safely behind Kurenai’s back and sleeping peacefully. Kakashi couldn’t help but became conscious of the infant. He began to sweat more and eyes shifted uncomfortably. Some ragged breaths escaped as his minds was filled with endless accusations.

The three of them was quiet the whole journey. Only the rustling of the leaves was heard and the sounds of the stream of water filled in the noise. Their minds recalled of the Lady Hanayume. Her pure expression, her joyful face and tranquil aura. Her calmness earlier. How happy she was. They knew. They knew, she passed away in the knowledge that her daughter is safe. They also knew that she attempted to kill herself before they arrived. It was dark that time, but Kakashi noticed it, Hanayume was a splitting image of his mother.

Well. That was 11 months ago. Almost a year? Kakashi was amazed but immediately paid more attention to the said child that was strapped behind him. “You’re gonna have a new friend, Tsukiko” His lips stretched under those mask. His eyes turned crescent and patted her head. Tsukiko voiced a pleased noise and snuggled closer to Kakashi’s back. Before long, Kakashi finally arrived at the entrance.

The scene stretched ahead of him was that of a painted red and white symbol of the Uchiha. “We’re here,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading until the end :) I'll improve my writings and more interesting chapters coming right up hehe


	4. To persuade a Hyuga, conviction must follow

“To what reason should I >offer< my life for you?” Neji asked calm, but his aura was indignant.

“You don’t have to die for me, Hyuga-san. I was simply proposing camaraderie and friendship” Yuyami pressed his fingers together at the bridge of her nose. She was attempting her best to adjust to the reflected light into her retina. 

“I don’t need friends.” Neji placed the basket of tangerines on her bedside.

Yuyami clutched the clean hospital bedsheet and closed her eyes. She was in so much numbness and dizziness. Her head felt light so she lied down to the pillow and sighed. The pillow was extremely >soft<. She wished she could lay at this position forever.

“I don’t have much time, Hyuga-san. What I am saying is that we must combine forces, as a Hyuga and Uchiha shinobi. That’s all.” 

Neji’s lips quirked up at that in a condescending manner.  
“You’re 11 years old, home-schooled, sheltered and protected by the one of the strongest clans in Land of Fire. There’s no need for you to be so restless.” Neji laid out the facts, he seriously wants to leave the delusional kid right now.

Well, compared to the headstrong Naruto and the obstinate Yuyami, Neji would rather handle the latter so he stayed anyways.

“More reason for you to team up with me! You protect Hinata-sama and I protect you.”

“How arrogant! Good. Then prove your skills to me. If you drive me to surrender, I’ll be under your service.”

Yuyami heaved a long sigh. She is hungry and annoyed now. 

>WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR HIM TO RELENT? YUYAMI IS TRYING TO LET HIM HAVE A LONGER LIFESPAN.<

“I wouldn’t want a broken shinobi as a bodyguard.” Yuyami teased and then she held out her palm towards him.

Neji eyed her with irritation, the slight tint of lavender was in a darker shade today. The sky outside was streaked with violet, ruby and magenta colours. The temperature of the room had significantly dropped as the faded moon start to peek out, indicating nighttime is nearing.

The Konoha Hospital was situated to the west where most of its surroundings were the lush green blanket. Looking out of the window panels, Yuyami stared at her and Neji’s reflection. She was in her navy pyjamas and some fresh bandages wrapped around her neck while Neji, dressed in beige-coloured shirt, his wrapped bandages around his right arm was holding the parchment he received from Tsukiko. The only difference was that Yuyami had injuries and Neji does not. 

The past 2 weeks was >hellish< for Yuyami.

Last week, she couldn’t perceive anything on sight, her hearing and tasting senses dulled too after the torment in Kimimaro Kaguya’s hideout. Her senses slowly healed and she could see a lot of things now so her eyes wandered to the Neji’s right hand where he scrunched the paper in his fist.

The note was written by Tsukiko as she instructed, it read:

Hyuga Neji. Please meet me at Konoha Hospital in the East Wing Ward.

At the corner of the parchment was a poorly drawn Uchiha symbol. >Obviously,< drawn by Yuyami.

“Hyuga Neji… Do you want to know how you died?... You’re doomed to protect someone else.” She hummed low. 

“Are you using the mocking method on me? How low of you. The Uchiha must have been ashamed to have you treating another person with a boorish manner.”

“Stop being a snob, Neji-san. It’s true I can not prove myself to you right now because my skills are mediocre. However, I’m confident that if you walk out of this room right now, the fate you are facing is the one you always loathed.” Yuyami’s voice was louder.

“…Your insolence is something I cannot simply forgive and forget. You are dying, Uchiha Yuyami. Take your time to mend relationships with your family and prepare a dying wish. Use your time wisely…” The chair creaked by Neji’s motion of standing up. 

Yuyami’s heart thumped louder and louder. If he walks out now, it would be too late. This sends unwanted fear in Yuyami. She was anxious, distressed, frustrated at how useless she is right now. 

Something. Just something.

An inkling.

>Please.<

The sounds of the dripping intravenous drip (IV), injected on her left wrist was amplified as the time passes by. The tension had not subsided the least as both of them refused to submit to the other. 

Neji dropped his head and opened his mouth, then closed again. Before he uttered another word, Yuyami already cuts her off.

“4th Great Ninja War.” She blurted out. Eyes sting with tears.

She shouldn’t cry, her tear ducts were still healing from the excessive bleeding the other day. Her heart clenched in her chest, about to burst at any moment now. Her face contoured by the scarlet shade of the sky and her wet eyelashes casted itself on her reddened cheeks.  
Neji pursed his lips, his throat constricted. He didn’t plan on making her this >distraught.<

Tiny droplets rolled down her face and she was gripping the sheets so hard now her knuckles turned white. She really wanted Neji to live, every part of her was breaking their own will as doubts slashed her from within. 

>Please.<

>Believe me<

Neji slowly unclenched his hands to look at the crumpled notes earlier.

“Fate is predetermined. If you’re confident in what you say, make it out alive from the hospital first.” Neji’s tone was softer.

Which was very >rare.< 

Yuyami’s cheek immediately lifted up from her sudden smile. It was so natural that she nodded vigorously. 

Neji did it again, though. Opening then closing, then opening his mouth again. He was about to say something like a warning but thought it was quite hurtful for a sick person so he said,

“Goodbye.”

With that, he slid out of the door with confusion blaring from the scrunch of his eyebrows. He sure looked too beautiful for a guy, doesn’t he?

However, before the door was slid close completely, another hand stopped it and the two pairs of eyes meeting her lit up like a 1000 waltz light bulb.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading till the end! I’ve always wanted to write a naruto AU where Uchiha clan lives and boast of its greatness along with other clans in Konohagakure. Dont forget to leave kudos or comments! Constructive criticism are welcome~


End file.
